Forgetless
by Shui-chan
Summary: Luego de la masacre; luego de la tortura; luego de la venganza; luego del perdón, Sasuke e Itachi se reencuentran, gracias a la técnica de Kabuto /Oneshot/


**Spoiler aproximadamente a partir del capítulo 512 del manga de Naruto Shippuden.**

O

**Este fic transcurre luego del capítulo 519 del manga. Cuando Itachi ya está bajo el control de Kabuto, pero aún no se ha encontrado con Sasuke.**

O

—tu hermano menor está en la otra habitación —carraspeó, con una leve sonrisa de superación. No recibió respuestas —quizá quieras ir a decir 'hola'... después de todo, creo que le debes un par de explicaciones —luego de un tenue silencio salió del cuarto —si quieres ir, eres libre, Itachi.

Los ojos cerrados, aún ajeno en su propio cuerpo. Una sensación foránea de propios recuerdos revolvía sus entrañas.

El primer paso fue difícil. El segundo ya no.

O

Permanecía sentado. Ansioso. Como sediento. Las vendas picaban, pues significaban una espera, un impedimento.

Diversos razonamientos sofocaban la realidad.

Ya estaba allí, parado. Podía sentirlo.

—lo sé todo, Itachi —fueron sus únicas palabras al pararse. Esperó alguna respuesta, sin recibirla —¿es que ni siquiera serás capaz de hablarme? ¿siquiera luego de siete años? —una ira coloreada de decepción pintó las palabras de Sasuke. Una risa seca de Itachi hirvió en asco y repulsión al menor, quien no pudo moverse al sentir a su hermano acercándose. Ciego, débil.

—eres patético —le susurró al oído cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca —te has creído toda esa estupidez. Y aún de ser cierta ¿no deberías odiarme por ser capaz de masacrar a toda tu familia? —ningún sonido salía de la boca de Sasuke, quien inmóvil, aún no podía concebir la presencia de su hermano; una presencia que ya no tuviese connotada la masacre.

Casi sin que lo notara, Itachi elevó su mano hasta el rostro de Sasuke, y delicadamente bajó sus vendas, descubriendo sus ojos. Instintivamente los abrió, para encontrar los rojos iris de su hermano. Y cayó dentro de su ilusión, dentro del tsukiyomi.

Un pasillo negro. Negro que linda con un borde gris. Gris que bordea las paredes rojas. Rojos que se extienden hasta el cielo.

Y entonces las calles. Las calles desbordadas, casi en los límites de la irrealidad. La sensación desgarradora del recuerdo, y aún así, de la compresión. La estúpida racionalidad, y al mismo tiempo, el inexorable sentimiento.

Involuntariamente, recorrer el mismo camino. El mismo camino hacia la masacre. Pasar por los cadáveres en la calle. Verlos. Olerlos.

Su casa. Aquello que supo llamarse hogar. El inconfundible aroma de la sangre. Algunos pasos más y la puerta. Y entonces el pánico. Abrir una puerta; saber qué hay detrás y por ese motivo ser incapaz de abrirla. No. El desconocimiento. La sorpresa. El pánico, sí, el horror al saber que aquellas muertes trascendían las manos de su hermano.

La explicación. La sublime dilucidación a la cual sobreviene el caos. El caos del sinsentido.

Como un instinto, la abrió. Los párpados tiesos sobre sus retinas. Negándose a sí mismos una imagen particularmente familiar. Aquella grabada a fuego en sus pupilas.

Y al mirar; nada cambió. Sus cadáveres aún allí, a su derecha. Pudriéndose ya.

Caminó un poco. Sus pulmones llenándose de muerte. Y otro poco. La mirada clavada en el piso. Su hermano a escasos metros de los cuerpos. Y él avanzando.

Estuvo a unos centímetros. Aquella cercanía resultaba un pequeño edén, un delicioso infierno. La ira más genuina seducía a su cuerpo de matarlo; matarlo aunque tan sólo fuera una ilusión. Matarlo aunque ya no hubiera vida en él.

Con una mano lo tomó fuerte del hombro. Su mirada aún baja.

Y lo tomó con la otra mano. Alzó la vista. Lento. Temblando de odio. Temblando de repulsión.

Las lágrimas. Implacables, marcando hirvientes la piel de su hermano. Tantas lágrimas. Y tan suyas. Tan suyas como las que derramó el día mismo de la masacre. Lágrimas que ya no eran incomprendidas, sino compartidas.

Y entonces, el abrazo. Rodeándolo firme, trémulo con sus brazos, Sasuke apoyó su rostro en el hombro de su hermano.

Era insostenible. La mentira era ya insostenible.

Tímidamente elevó sus brazos, casi sin atreverse. Poco a poco él también lo abrazó, casi involuntariamente.

La insostenible mentira parecía lavarse de sus almas con sus lágrimas. Lágrimas que eran, por fin, compartidas.

El pasillo negro, esfumándose. Desdelineando el gris profundo, que supo bordear muros de rojo. De rojos que supieron extenderse; eternamente dentro de sus pesadillas.

La ilusión desapareció, dejándolos frente a frente en la habitación. En la gélida habitación.

Frente a frente, sin poder alejarse. Sin poder acercarse. Suficientemente cerca como para entender la distancia, y padecerla. Suficientemente lejos como para no sentirse, y padecerlo.

Al fin, Sasuke volteó y dio unos pasos.

—¿no hay...? —escapó de la boca de Itachi.

—no —interrumpió —no hay solución —continuó caminando, deteniéndose en la puerta —gracias, niisan... —dijo, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Pujando por jamás ver las lágrimas de su hermano mayor.

Pujando por jamás rendirse.

Pujando por ser tan fuerte como le había prometido ser.


End file.
